


Learning with Hopper

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Eleven is cunning, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, naive Eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: Originally titled teach me. El is curious about sex and after being stuck in the cabin for almost a year, she enquirers help from the only person she gets to see.Poor Hopper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really care about canon and non canon stuff. I just write whatever comes into my head.

Day 347 

 

El laid back in bed as she rubbed herself through her thin pyjama shorts. She had randomly found a book that had a short erotic scene in it. Her heart had thumped erratically when she read through it and she felt a strange tingling feeling coming from her private place.

 

El laid her head back and tried to soothe the feeling by rubbing her pussy to find herself strangely more aroused. She pulled up her t shirt and found her chest, which was beginning to swell into mounds, had become slightly pointy.

 

Of course Hopper had never talked about sex with El and she had to learn herself. After seeing Mike’s dick while staring into the void she found herself wondering if Hopper had one as well. El didn’t know about social norms but she did know about privacy and knew Hopper wouldn’t show his dick if El asked. So El planned a quick plan and got out of bed. Her feet felt cold as she padded to Hop’s room.

 

She shook Hopper awake, and made a pouty face, ‘I had a bad dream.’ Hopper sighed, too tired to argue and let her into the bed with him not noticing the smirk on El’s face.

 

El decided to wait for him to go back to sleep before starting her plan. Before she knew it she drifted off.

 

At about 4 in the morning, El woke up, briefly wondering where she was in the darkness. Then she remembered she was in bed with her father, in just her t shirt and shorts. She was snuggled up to him, Hopper snoring peacefully. El moved her right hand under the covers and rested it on Hopper’s firm abdomen. She then moved downwards, listening carefully in the darkness to his breathing, making sure it remained even and steady, indicating that he was still fast asleep. El felt that her father had only underwear on, meaning he has less clothes on than her.

 

Quicker than she expected, she encountered his dick, semi-stiff across his belly. She uttered a slight gasp of delight as she felt it, running her fingers along it, groping blindly but carefully under the duvet. Hopper stirred a little and El held her breath, but soon Hopper was snoring again, fast asleep. El kept running her fingers over the cock. It stiffened quickly and El grinned as she felt how big it was, a good nine-inches! She took her hand away briefly and reached down her own body and removed her shirt and shorts. Her hand appeared from the side of the duvet and dropped them on the floor, then her hand slipped back under the covers and she resumed playing with Hopper’s fat penis. It was very stiff now and El felt such a sense of arousal and desire in her young cunt, wanting so desperately to be fucked.

 

Gently, El pushed the covers back, down past her and her father's stomachs, then waists, until finally she was able to kick the duvet so that it was bunched up at the foot of the big bed, her and her father's naked bodies exposed fully. Because it was so warm that night, Hopper didn't stir when the covers were removed, he just continued sleeping on his back. El turned on the lamp on her side of the bed, dimming it so that it cast just a low, faint light over the bed. Then she knelt up and looked down at her father's thick tool as it lay erect, jutting upwards across Hopper’s belly, the purple head extending past his naval. El had seen Mike’s erect cock a couple of times in the void but he wasn’t as big as Hopper’s! The bigger the better, the girl thought with a grin.

She wrapped her fingers round her father's dick and held it upright, sniggering to herself at the long shadow the cock cast across the mattress from the dim lamp behind her. She licked her lips and bent down, running her tongue over the head. It tasted nice, slightly salty from pre-cum (although El didn't know what pre-cum was). She licked it again, then suckled lightly on it. El figured this might wake her father and she had no idea what his reaction would be, but like any teenager El didn't think much about consequences. She just opened wide and sucked over half of the lovely big prick into her little mouth, her brown curly hair tickling her father's pelvis.

 

This caused him to slowly wake up. Hopper mumbled something, having a great dream about Joyce. In his dream, Joyce was sucking his cock and a grin spread across his face as he enjoyed the vivid nature of this dream, feeling his cum beginning to rise as he was given a fantastic blow job.

 

Then it occured to him that he was awake, but his dick was still being sucked out here in reality. His eyes flicked open and he looked down, spying El quite happily slurping on his dick.

 

He gulped, not sure what to say. His cock decided to speak for him and his cum boiled up then spurted out.

"El," he gasped, "El...uuuh!"

His cum exploded forth, El aware that her father was awake but busy concentrating on swallowing the semen. She hungrily gulped down the sticky wads of sperm as they blasted into her throat. Hopper sat up, briefly raising a hand to push El away, his thoughts full of images of him in prison or being denounced as a pedophile, but unable to resist finishing his orgasm. There was no doubt El was unaware of what she was doing but there was also no doubt that she was gulping down his cum with delight.

 

When his climax finished, Hopper slumped back on the bed, tired from the powerful nature of his orgasm. El raised her head and smiled at her dad.

 

"Did you like that Hopper?" she grinned.

 

"I...er..."

 

"I liked it! Wasn't it nice?"

 

"El, er..."

 

El leaned over and kissed her father. Hopper remembered nobody knew about El except for him. Hopper was a good man and was a cop, for crying out loud. And yet, El was an inexperienced girl who could end up doing something she’ll regret.

 

Hopper decided with a massive argument in his head that he would have to teach her a few things. He was taken from his thoughts when a cool hand wrapped around his member, slowly filling with blood again.

 

He looked up at El smiling at him, ‘Can you put it down here?’

 

Hopper followed her finger which was half lodged inside her small pussy. Hopper decided to answer...


	2. Go to far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad some of you are actually liking this series. Some quick questions at the bottom but until then enjoy.

El didn’t wait for an answer and so she got up and straddled her father's hips, reaching down and lifting his nine-inch cock and rubbing the purple head against her cunt lips, which were slightly moist already.

"Er, El," began Hopper, "I don't know if we should go that far."

"Aw, c'mon," pleaded El, "Let's do it!

Before Hopper could say anything else, El let herself drop and Hopper watched as her pussy lips rolled over the large cock head and 3 more inches slid up into her cunt. She winced a little, gasping for breath, before lowering herself 2 inches further. Hopper realized she wouldn't take no for an answer, so he lay unresisting and thoroughly enjoying himself as El slowly swallowed up his erection with her tight, thirteen year old cunt. He was soon wedged in to the hilt. Her smooth thighs mashed into his hairy ones.

"You're so tight kid," Hopper gasped, "so hot and tight!"

"That feels good," sighed El, raising up a little then lowering herself once more, "So good! Wow! I never imagined this would be this fantastic!" She placed her hands on her stomach and felt Hopper’s dick in her.

I'm having sex with a thirteen year old girl, thought Hopper...Mike’s going to kill me. 

He resolved not to have any further doubts or to question whether El was sure about anything. She clearly didn’t understand what was wrong about this but her instinctual needs wanted to be fucked in every way possible and Hopper, her guardian angel, decided to grant her that wish. 

He wanted to fuck the little minx too, he wanted to fuck her hard and cum in her and on her and...everything! With there being no doubt as to El’s willingness in all this, he just went for it. He held the girl's narrow hips and began pulling her down onto his prick, then lifting her up whilst pulling back, then thrusting his cock back up her twat whilst pulling her down once more.

El giggled and panted with delight, riding and rolling on the big dick inside her and feeling such physical joy from her impaled cunt. Her butt-cheeks slapped down onto her Hopper’s muscular thighs as she bounced on him, panting with delight at being fucked! Her swollen titties bounced with each thrust as El rolled her eyes back in pleasure.

Hopper’s climax was building steadily. He wanted to hold back, but it was no use. He gripped El’s narrow waist firmly and began pounding hard into her tight cunt.

"I'm cumming honey, oh fuck," he gasped, "Fuck...UUUH! NNNG!" His cock exploded his fuck-sauce deep up El’s cunt, flooding her womb, the girl in ecstasy as she ground her cunt onto Hopper’s pumping prick, feeling the sperm fill her up. Hopper shot a dozen thick squirts of semen into her before he finally stopped and El bent down to embrace Hopper. They kissed like lovers, Hopper’s dick leaking semen into El’s womb.

Hopper widened his eyes as he looked down at their coupled sexes.

Her womb.

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was intense. What do you guys want next?
> 
> Part 3 of El and Hopper  
> Max and Mike  
> Or  
> El and Billy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I actually finished one. I know I said I’d update sooner but I literally don’t have the time. It’s 2am now so I should probably get some sleep. But enjoy this one because I won’t be able to update for a while.

Maybe they could do this another way, Hopper thought, as El continued to move around with his dick in her warm tight pussy. 

‘You know El, I probably stretched you a lot down there. Maybe we should do it another way.’ El nodded, ‘my legs are tired as well.’

Hopper couldn’t believe he was about to do this but it was so long since he had sex with anyone. ‘Ok lie on your back, I’m going to fuck you in your little pussy again but just to make sure my cock is nice and wet.’

El nodded and stood up causing Hopper to groan as his half-erect cock slipped out of her. Hopper moved out of the way as El laid down in his space.

Hopper kneeled in front of her, and after pumping his cock to full mast, he proceeded to rub the tip of his cock up and down his El’s cunt, then slowly inserted it.

“Ooh!” El squealed, as Hopper started to move his cock in and out, causing her little boobies to bounce and jiggle.

Hopper grabbed her sides, and made sure his cock was fully soaked in juices. “Hopper…” she whimpers, “Not so fast…” Hopper stopped and pulled out, he turned El on her side, put one leg in the air, and rubbed his swollen head up and down between her soft cheeks, and pushed it into her little butt-hole.

‘OH MY GOD’ El screamed in pleasure as Hopper laboredly pushed his cock into her butt.

“You okay, kid?”

“It hurts a little…”

“Just try and relax.  Here, let me…” He then started rubbing El’s twat, as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her asshole. “That feel better?”

“Yeah, it does…” Hopper looked down to see only half of his cock in her butt-hole. Her butt had loosened slightly, so Hopper startedto thrust in and out of it a little deeper. Hopper still couldn’t get it all in so he tried a different angle.

He pulled out, eliciting a small groan from El. Hopper put her on her hands and knees and kneeled behind her. He placed his cock at her loose butt and pressed in. El’s face screws up a little as she feels a little more of Hopper’s cock penetrate her more. Hopper groans as he is still unable to get his full length into her. ‘W-what if... I s-sit on it... Hopper?’ El said between thrusts.

Hopper held her sides and quickly flipped them over. The lamp beside Hopper popped as he felt El’s weight push down until her felt his balls rest against pussy. Hopper’scock pumped in and out of her butt-hole, as she furiously rubbed her twat. “Oh, God, I’m gonna…” Suddenly, she lets out a shrill, barely audible squeal, as her pussy sprays all over.

Shortly after, Hoppet starts groaning. “Uh!  Oh, fuck, kid…” He pulls out, and almost immediately starts spurting, covering El’s plump, soft ass cheeks. He aims his cock at El’s red, gaping ass hole, and shoots a few spurts up into the darkness.

El moans as she feels her bowels painted with Hopper’s hot cum. Gasping for breath, Hopper then asks, “You enjoy that?”

“Uh…” El grunts, a little painfully. “Maybe next time, I can put it all in my mouth?”

Hopper smiles. “Okay, El.”He lifts her off his cock and pulls the blanket over them. He leans down, and kisses El on the lips, and quickly falls asleep.

When Hopper feels El’s hand on his dick, he knows exactly what he’s going to wake up to later.


End file.
